Yoric's Tale
by Cycle Pinsetter
Summary: Ever wonder what Tortall was like before it became the noble kingdom that we know? A peek into Tortall's early history through one of it's unsung pioneers, Yoric of Swiftfoot of Clan Conte.
1. 1

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

_~Hundreds of years before present day_

_Bloody battles for control of the land_

_Stubbornly divided, without a king_

_Only united could the people stand~_

# Yoric's Tale

## I. The Gathering...

## II. The Glorious Reign

## III. A Fall From Grace

## IV. Epilogue

ONE

Hey, wait for me you clots! You can't get rid of me that easily!

Yoric Swiftfoot lessoned his stride to allow his shorter cousin to catch up. In a way he felt responsible for the other lad's safety. Ethan's father was Headsman of Clan Conte, and Ethan would be Headsman himself some day. However, that day stood far in the distance. Headsman Conte was a still young man, and he had many years ahead of him. 

Why would we want to get rid of you? Ellisyn questioned. She kept her eyes on the path, a sly smile across her face. She was Yoric's best friend. They had been raised together since Ellisyn's mother had died of sweating sickness early in Ellisyn's life.

So you two could be alone. That's why you've been trying to leave me behind the whole trip. Ethan remarked dangerously. Everyone was constantly teasing the two about their friendship.

Yoric called to Ellisyn. Son of Headsman suffers a fall from mountain top. They'd never expect a thing, with so much rain lately. He teased Ethan.

Ellisyn grinned. And with Yorrie being next in line as heir, he would do it to be alone with me? A likely story. I'll believe it as soon as Yoric here gives up his writing and becomes a soldier.

Course it could also be because you're _slow_. Yoric grinned.

The steep mountain path had become slick from the previous night's rain. Mud clung to their heavy boots as they made their way up the path. The laborious journey up the mountain seemed hardly worthwhile until you reached the summit. The view was spectacular.

The three walked in silence; the only noise was that of their boots in the mud and an occasional bird off in the distance. Yoric was buried in his thoughts when Ethan interrupted him.

Shouldn't we be heading back now?

Yoric glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He said nothing and continued to trudge up the steep mountain path. 

We haven't even reached the summit yet. Yoric replied crossly.

But we have to get back before sunset. Don't you remember?

Of course I remember. But Yoric didn't turn around to look at his cousin, he continued up the well-worn path steadily.

The warriors are coming home from the battles. It's our duty to be there. The wars have brought so much for us. Ethan tried desperately to keep up with Yoric's pace. 

Yoric stopped in the middle of the path. You're wrong about two things and right about one, Cos.

Ethan looked at Yoric questioningly, and Yoric continued.

_Some _of the warriors are coming home from the battles, and it's _your _duty to be there. And you're right; they have brought so much for us.

Ellisyn interrupted calmly. You can't be looking for evil in everything, Yorrie. It's no life to live in fear.

Yoric shrugged. What you call fear is what I call accepting the truth. I'm not going to risk my life for a—

His words were interrupted by the first three notes of the mourning dirge echoing off the rocky cliffs from the mountains below. The teens both looked at each other and started to run down the path to the village.

When they reached the village Yoric's mother met the boys with a mournful grimace.

Who are they this time mother? Yoric asked softly.

She shook her head. Hush Yorrie. But as he gazed around the village, he already knew. Ethan pushed through the crowds impatiently. Where's father? I want to congratulate him on his he trailed off. He paused to take a ragged breath. This is not happening.

Save one crippled man, Ellisyn's father, the warriors never returned from the wars. Yoric and his mother returned to their tent to mourn.

A few guards came to escort Ethan to his family tent, where his mother dwelled, grief-stricken.

Ethan was named headsman the following day at sunset, and Yoric became a soldier in place of his father.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	2. 2

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

TWO

One year later

He was a soldier now, a war hero.By doing what he had to do survive the people of his clan now heralded his name.He even looked like a soldier, his brown hair had grown long over the course of the past year, and the somber look that usually blanketed his face had transformed into a mask of hostility.He looked out across the snow-covered land one more time and turned away from the overlook.

There was a figure standing behind him.It was Ellisyn.She had cut her long red hair and was holding her father's helmet.Her blue eyes were direct, as was the tone of her voice.

I knew you'd be here Yorrie.

You came to say good-bye?He asked.

No.I'm coming with you.Yoric knew her too well.She had already made up her mind.There was nothing he could say to persuade her.Father died last spring.I have no place here anymore.She never had fit in with the others.She had an affinity for making unbelievable things happen.Some in the village called her a witch.Fire appeared where there was no flint, and wounds healed faster than normal.These traits were inherited from her mother, and Ellie never learned how to use them properly, so sometimes an occasional accident occurred.

Just don't get yourself killed Ellie.You have your father's supplies?Tent and— he looked closer 

She nodded. 

Come on then.

Yoric shivered as he urged his horse down the mountaintop.Soon he would be out to battle once again.Once again his life would be endangered. Once again he would wish himself far away from the bloodshed and return to his body when the battle had run its course.What coward he was.

He rode into the village as Ethan called his name.Yoric looked up expectedly.

Prepare your things Cos.We ride at first light.

I never unpacked Cousin.He said patiently.

And Ethan rode off to other regions of the village.

This village was no longer his home.He could not live in a place where he was known as a war hero.He perceived himself as no more than a glorified murderer. 

The next morning he bid farewell to his mother and left the village with the other warriors.

***

Yoric hastily closed his Journal and shoved it under a pile of camping supplies as the flap of his tent opened.He looked up from his seated position crossly.It was Ellie.

Yorrie, Clan Trebond is attacking.She said coldly.

Yoric threw on his leather jerkin and grabbed his sword and shield, pushing past her.Trebond was one of the larger tribes, so this would be a tough battle._Breathe_.He told himself.He mounted his horse charged toward the nearest group of Trebond soldiers.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, and he retreated into the back of his mind.The crashing of swords and the cries of death were silenced.His body moved on its own accord as he blocked a blow from a tall rider.He quickly finished the rider off and moved on to the next soldier.Yoric fought five more soldiers in this same manner before pausing to wipe sweat from his brow.His hand came back red.That wasn't sweat.

But Yoric didn't have time to determine if the blood came from himself, or one of his poor opponents.Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rider charging towards him. 

He whirled around to meet the rider's sword in a jarring motion that knocked him from his horse.The horse bolted above him and ran.Yoric struggled to flee, but he was trapped.He felt cold steel penetrate his shoulder.He fought to keep upright, but his head spun.Finally, he collapsed on the bloody ground.

**_Yoric._**

**__**_What?What more do you want from me?_

**_Yoric._**

**__**_You said that already.What do you want?_

**_We are all proud of you Yoric.To put the Clan's wishes above your own._**

**__**_Why?Because I died valiantly?Because the bards will sing praises of me for—_

**_You may choose to live._**

**__**_Choose?!And if I don't._

**_You may join me._**

**__**_Who are youfather?_

**_Yes, I am_**

**__**_I don't want to fail you fatherI want to live._

**_I know. _**

**__**_Father, I don't want to fight anymore._

**_You don't have to—Mithros has a quest for you_**

_A quest?_

**_Go to the northeastern Grimhold Mountains._**

**__**_But where in the mountains?What am I looking for?_

**_You will know Yoric_**

##### But—

**_You will know.Now you need a link from this world to your own.Someone with extraordinary abilities._**

**__**_I know not of such a person._

**_Are you sure?_**

**__**_Noyes, I know someone._

**_Of course you do._**

**_ _**

**__**His vision returned to him slowly, and he blinked his blurry eyes a few times.He was a tent.Ellie was there.As she turned around a look of shock came over her gaunt face.

He mumbled.

The healers practically gave up hope.I didn't think you were gonna live.

Well, I have, haven't I?Did we lose?

She sighed.Ethan gave the order to retreat just after you fell.We lost most of our supplies and half of our men.We have nothing.

Oh.My journal?Is it gone?

No, I went back later and recovered it.She handed him the leather-bound book.

you didn't read it—

No Yorrie.But—

I was going to keep it.I really didn't think you'd make it.

Oh.Well I'm here.He said awkwardly.

There was a pause, and then Ellie spoke.

I'm glad.And she was gone.

Yoric stepped shakily out of the tent into the cool air.Ethan was talking to another soldier when Yoric approached.

What's our next move Cos?

Ethan turned around.You're alive?You were dead.He stuttered.

One can not come back from the dead Cousin.I'm fine.Just a little sore.

The camp healers surrounded him, bewildered.

It must have been that girl, the one we left you with.We must find her.

What about Ellie?What did she do?Yoric asked.

The searched the camp, but Ellie and her belongings were nowhere to be found.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	3. 3

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Three

Snowflakes fell softly as Yoric rested on a fallen log.The forest stood silently around him, revealing nothing.He gazed up at the shower of snowflakes cascading down from above.If he squinted he could imagine himself shooting through the heavens, surrounded not by snowflakes, but millions of stars.Was there anything else up there?Maybe, somewhere beyond those brilliant points of light lies the Realm of the Gods.

_Or maybe it was all a bloody dream, s_omething inside him shouted. _After all, if they wanted me to come here, why didn't they contact me? Why have I been searching the Grimholds for three months without so much as a sign?_

The snow was beginning to fall more rapidly, and his boots became buried.He began to shiver as the cold crept through his skin, chilling him to the bone.He beat his gloved hands together for warmth and continued up the mountain.His vision blurred by the snow, he couldn't see two feet in front of him.He heard a twig snap behind him.Or was it just his imagination?

Is anyone there?His voice echoed through the mountains._What am I saying?There's no one here except me.Even the animals have taken shelter.I'm the only one stupid enough to be out here in the dead of winter searching for something I will never find._

The snow was up to his knees now, and he was finding it difficult to lift his feet.He strained to reach a rocky outcropping and collapsed in the snow.

_And this is where it ends._ He thought to himself._They won't have long to wait before they find me, first thaw's a few months away.So cold.There was no possibility of getting warm again._

His eyes drifted upwards, to the sky, and the strangest thing happened.He caught a glitter of crystal from a snowflake in mid air, drifting above his nose.It was almost as if the curtain of snow had slowed its descent from air to ground.He noticed the glitter once again.The tiny ice crystals were suspended in the air.He could notice every fine detail, every branch of each tiny snowflake.

The wind had died down.He cleared his throat.There was no echo.He tried again with the same result.

But his voice was swallowed by the thick air around him.He turned around sharply.

A very tall man stood in his path.He appeared to be wearing only a white tunic and breeches, unaffected by the sub-zero temperatures

Yoric questioned.

You are Yoric Swiftfoot of Clan Conte.This was not a question.His voice was deep and his words were clear.Yoric nodded anyway.

You have traveled a great distance from your home.For this I thank you.Do you know why I have asked you to come?

Yoric shook his head.

Follow me.But before Yoric could reply, they were standing at the peak of the snow-covered mountain.Yoric blinked at the harsh light from the sun, no longer hidden by thick trees and shrubs.

This is your world.The man gestured across the snow-covered landscape.The snow blankets the land, and the world slips into a frozen despair.Plant life dies, and animal life sleeps.Our people are facing a great peril.The land is shrouded in a darkness, far colder than the deepest of winters.They eagerly await spring.

Yoric stood, looking out over the landscape, lost in his thoughts for a moment.He finally found his voice to speak.

What can I do?I am only one man.Even if I knew how to vanquish the darkness, who would follow a nobody from a mountain clan?

You don't know yourself very well, Yoric.You are only skimming the surface.

Why not ask Ethan to do it?He's the Headsman.And I'm sure he wouldn't turn down your request.And this stuff is his kind of thing, being the hero and stuff.I'm just in this so my mother won't starve to death.He blinked and realized that he was standing alone.Yoric scowled.Yeah, go away and let me die in peace.He shivered as the snow slowly started to fall again.

But as long as our people remain islands unto themselves, you will never die in peace.He heard a woman's voice this time.She appeared from the snowflakes, and one minute's empty space was filled by her towering presence.She seemed to blend in with the snow, and if Yoric unfocused his eyes, he could swear that she didn't exist at all.

Why are you people so damned tall?He asked in annoyance and kicked some snow off the cliff.The woman ignored his question.

You must understand.We need your help.She frowned.Most people are wrong about us.We bend our people to our own will.They must be willing to help us.

I'm not strong enough.You have the wrong person.He turned his back.

Her presence grew stronger.The people you care for your Mother, your Cousin and your childhood friend.They are all affected by the wars.The fighting is growing more intense.Yoric turned towards her, but tried to look unconcerned.

Yes, you do care.Your Cousin is south, fighting clans and earning more scars.Your mother is growing old.She is afraid she will not see an end to the fighting.And your friendthe woman frowned.

Worry not young Yoric.She is safe in our hands.Safe for now, that is.

Where is she?Is she here?

The woman shook her head sadly and seemed to speak to the empty space in front of her.

Mithros, he is not willing.

He is.He just needs time.The man's voice came from the air.Yoric blinked again and the man appeared again._I really should stop doing that at critical moments, _Yoric thought to himself.

He needs focus.The woman argued.

Maybe so.The man agreed.He swept a hand down into the snow and began to mold it into a ball.Yoric watched as the man packed the snow into a tight sphere.Slowly the snow began to emit light.The man tossed the sparkling snowball to the woman, who held it in her hand.As she carefully rotated the ball the white surface broke away, revealing glittering amethyst crystal beneath.She broke the sphere into two regular pieces, one she placed one on a chain and slipped it around his neck, and handed him the other one.

She handed the jewel-like object to Yoric, who nearly dropped it.It was neither warm from the heat, nor cold from the snow.It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand.

Bring this to your Headsman at his most desperate hour, and not a minute before.She motioned to the one now in his palm.Then she pointed to both of the jewels.Show them only to the three people you trust the most.

Yoric opened his mouth to voice one of the many questions on his mind at the moment, but they were gone, and he stood at the base of the mountain.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	4. 4

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

Other note:

I'm up to at least part 10 in the real world...maybe more by now...but I'm posting to give you all time to read it in parts...if at any time you would like to read Yoric's Tale in its natural enviornment (with all the fancy HTML bells and whistles that I enjoy) and get ahead, please go to Steelsings (www.geocities.com/tfoth)

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Four

Ellisyn stood on the bank of the great northern lake, frowning at the frozen waters.She scowled at her water skin, also frozen. She shivered, knowing she was underdressed for the northern winter.She hadn't been expecting snow this far from the mountains.By now the mountains were probably buried under feet of snow, but was the first snow of the season on the plains.Ellie squinted at the early evening sky._Those are blizzard skies._ _Come on._She whispered.The icy waters gave no answer.

Her mind was alive with questions._Where are they?Am I at the wrong bank?Are they coming?_

__The sound of a twig snapping brought Ellie out of her thoughts.She turned around to see a group of men standing silently behind her.

You are the one that asks to speak with us?A tall young man about Yoric's age with brown hair spoke in a firm and commanding tone.His brown eyes met Ellie's directly.

Ellie nodded.But let us find shelter.I have much to discuss.

The brown haired man's eyes never left Ellie's.They stood transfixed in the snow for a full minute.After that minute was up, the man spoke calmly.

She has the Gift.Some of the men narrowed their eyes.

Ellie narrowed her eyes.A gift for what?

Never mind.He told her.We can trust her.He told the other men with him.They let out sighs of relief; their unease in the chilling temperatures was quite noticeable to Ellie.

Follow quickly.The temperature is dropping.We'll be frozen if we don't make it back by sundown.The man wasted no time in crossing the snow and starting off through the trees around the circumference of the lake.

Ellie shivered as she strained to keep up with the group of men in the heavy snow.Even her leg muscles, used to the heavy snow of Tortallan winters, tired easily.Her toes began to grow numb as her teeth chattered.Someone covered her in a warm fur cloak as the sun began to set.Her eyelids grew heavy with fatigue.

After what seemed like years, they arrived at a group of what appear to be embankments of earth, covered in snow.

Where are we?Ellie asked through chattering teeth. 

The brown haired main spoke.Welcome to our clan village.Ellie looked around in disbelief.You must be crazy.They're only piles of dirt cut out of a hill.Very big and abundant piles of dirt, but dirt none the less.

The man's brown eyes sparkled.Look again.

Are you expecting me to see anything— She stopped in mid sentence.She thought she saw a door in one of the piles.She slowly moved towards the door and touched it.As her fingers met the rough wood, it opened.

A woman about her height and a little older than her greeted Ellie.Hurry up, come in before you let all the heat out.Ellie was dumbfounded and had no choice but to obey.She stepped through the wooden doorframe and entered the earthen dwelling.She peered around the dimly lit hut with interest.This structure was far from the long log houses she had grown up in with Clan Conte.

The brown haired man entered the hut.

Welcome to my home.I am Gaither, the headsmen of Clan Naxen.This is my wife, Regan.

Ellie had many questions to ask, but she had business to attend to.

I am Ellie of Clan Conte.I come to ask for your help in uniting our people.We are bitterly divided.The warring must stop.I have heard that you also wish for peace.She paused for a moment.Gaither looked unconvinced.

Our headsmen shares the same loss as you.His father was killed a year ago.He is no older than you are, Sir Our clans can band together.We can share knowledge and stop this fighting before our people are wiped from existence.Ellie pleaded.

Gaither nodded solemnly. After a few minutes, he spoke.

We safe where we are.The other clans cannot find us.

I found you.

We let you find us.

You will discuss it at council in the morning Gaither.Regan cut in.The girl is obviously tired and we are all hungry.Let the men rest.Nothing is going to change over night.

Ellie was treated to a small meal of smoked hare.Ellie could sense the hunger from Regan, but she ate silently.Curiously, she couldn't sense anything from Gaither.Toward the end of the meal, she cleared her throat.

You said something about a gift?What did you mean?It had been nagging her since Gaither had mentioned it back at the lake.Gaither and Regan exchanged glances.

People have been developing powers—I can't quite explain, but I know you understand, because you have them yourself.Ellie nodded and Gaither continued.Some powers are for healing, some for battle, and some for knowing another's thoughts.More children are manifesting these Gifts—as we call them.If we can train these Gifts, maybe the tables can be turned in the war.

I can help the training.I know some healing.Ellie sighed. "Before anything else, solid combat skills are vital." Her eyes were fierce with emotion. "I cannot guarantee anything by way of training with the Gift, but I can teach the foundation of physical attacks. I was a member of the Conte Clan fighting force for a while, and I have been training all my life...I have learned some valuable lessons..Gaither listened solomnly. "I agree with you."

Then what is there more to ask?Discuss it with your council.If they agree, follow me back to Clan Conte and we will unite the land.

By joining together, we can stop the meaningless deaths.Ellie pleaded to the council.At this moment, my clan is being slaughtered.We are weak in numbers, but strong in will. 

A stocky middle-aged man stood up.Its too dangerous.He said stubbornly.We are content where they cannot find us.

But we have the Gods' blessing.Ellie looked across the skeptical countenances of the Naxen Clan.I have felt it.Have you not?

The Council hut was silent.Their eyes were full of doubt, overshadowed with fear.Women held their children protectively in their laps, as if Ellie was trying to kill them.

You are content in hiding?And what will you do when the stronger Clans find you?Will you plead for your lives?They have no mercy.I have seen men brought down while pleading for their mercy.

We cannot help you, said the stocky man.We have no one to fight.We lost our sons in a surprise attack from Clan Goldenlake last summer.What fighters that remain are crippled, or disturbed.And who do we have left to train fighters?

Bring me your daughters then.And I will train them.

The room was alive with outrage.Voices cried out in anger as all eyes were focused on Ellie.Everyone in the hut was talking at once.

She speaks the truth.Eyes turned to a dark haired young man in the back of the crowd.He was standing with the support of a walking stick.We cannot go on hiding.They will find us soon.And when they do, they will not only kill your sons, but they will rape your daughters and your mothers, and torture your fathers until we are no longer.There is strength in numbers, and if we have the numbers, there can also be peace in numbers.

Ellie raised her eyebrows.Yes.He is right.What is your name?

The dark haired man looked to where she was standing.I am Connor my lady.I will join you in your cause.

A murmur of surprise issued from the crowd.

Then help me convince these people that they will die if they don't join us.

Ellie and Connor were able to convince the people of Tribe Naxen to let her stay and train fighters, but for days, the women kept their children away from the Council hut.

Why should they be afraid of me?Ellie asked Connor.

Your ideas.He answered.And its not just you, it's me.

They are afraid of you? Why?

They are bitter.They think I couldn't possibly understand.He motioned to his right leg.I was born deformed.I wasn't able to fight against tribe Goldenlake.I couldn't possibly know what it is to lose all of my friends, my father and Uncles.He spoke bitterly.I want this to end.I don't want my mother to die while hiding.My sisters are strong.They can learn.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	5. 5

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Five

Yoric brought his head from the basin of icy water and toweled his face off, carefully avoiding the fresh wound running from his left eye to his ear.He touched his face gingerly and retracted his hand.A moderate amount of blood stained his fingers.He cursed and dabbed the towel over the scar, wincing at the pain.

Can't take a bit of pain old boy?He chided himself.The blood still flowed freely from the scar across his temple.Damn it!Where was Ellie when he needed her?She had to disappear without a trace when the troops needed her healing skill.The clan had other healers, but they weren't as patient as she was.He heard footsteps in the mud outside his tent.Yoric looked up as Ethan pushed the flap aside and entered the dark tent.

I thought the rains would never let up.Why don't you come out and enjoy the spring air.You've been cooped up in here since the last battle.

Yoric frowned at Ethan and paused.I know how long I've been in here, I'm not totally bereft of what's going on outside the tent.

It was just a statement.And here's another one.You look awful, but I suppose you're aware of that too. Yoric ignored Ethan's comment.

You could also try getting yourself to a healer.Ethan looked handed Yoric a bundle.Here's some clean clothes, you'll feel better.

You didn't have to bother.

Ethan let out a breath of air.Oh, and here I am being the responsible one?What has this land come too? He frowned thoughtfully.I seem to remember you telling me to get my act together on more than one occasion.

Yoric looked at the bundle of clothes crossly.I'm tired of fighting Ethan.Dead tired.I have no life left. This fighting has sucked the life out of me.

We all feel the same way Yoric.

Then why do we keep on fighting?

Because we have to.

Leave me be.Get out of here.Yoric rasped.Get out of my site!

Ethan shook his head and turned from the tent, mud clinging to his boots.

Yoric gazed around the dank interior of his tent.The trunk with his books stood forgotten in the corner, covered in discarded pieces of clothing.He felt the coppery taste of blood on his lips.Ignoring the cut on his temple, he knelt by the trunk, clearing it of debris and opening the heavy top.He lifted his journal, untouched for half a year, and set it awkwardly on the damp floor.He brought out a bundle of clean linen, unwrapping its contents.

The amethyst jewel caught the rays of brief light filtering in from the partially open tent flap.Solemnly, Yoric peered at the object, with the glint of light his mind catching broken memories of his trip to the mountaintop.

_Bring to your Headsmen at his most desperate hour_

__The voice of the man on the mountaintop ran through his ears.How was he to know when the most desperate hour was?What if the most desperate hour had already past?

Yoric scowled and wrapped the object back in the linen and stowed it back in the trunk.A voice at the back of his mind told him that there was still hope.This was not the most desperate hour.He picked up his journal to place it on top of the jewel and a scrap of loose parchment fluttered from between the pages. Setting the journal back in the trunk, he unfolded the paper and read the familiar scrawl.

**_Yorrie—_**

**_Writing this in hopes you'll check your journal to make sure I didn't mess with anything.I am leaving to seek help for our tribe.I know I would never have been able to leave if I waited for approval—so I left before you had recovered.For all purposes, I am traveling to the great northern lake in hopes of forming an alliance from the Clan Naxen.If I succeed I shall return to camp by late spring._**

**_Take Care,_**

**_Ellie_**

Yoric folded the paper nervously._Ellie!_ He had to find her.But late spring was approaching, and she should be returning soonif she succeeded.That final phrase echoed through his head.The regions by the great northern lake held treacherous winter conditionsif she failed.He didn't want to think of that.Yoric slammed the trunk shut and burst out of the tent.Ethan was talking with some of the other men when he looked up to see Yoric walking towards him.

Yoric, feeling better?One of the men addressed him.

Yoric shook his head impatiently. he mumbled.Ethan, I know where she is.

Know where who is Yoric?Ethan prompted.What are you talking about?

Ellie.And I'm going to find her.I just thought you might care to know that.He started to walk towards his tent.Ethan paused and followed him.

Wait, hold up Cousin.You can't just leave me like this.I need you to help command our troops.

You may need someone to command the troops Cos, but you do not need me.

Ethan let out an angry breath.You cannot leave.I forbid it.Not when we're so close.We only need to win one more battle, just one more.

You said that last time Ethan.Yoric entered the ten and started to pack a bag.One more battle.How many final battles is it going to take for you to learn that we cannot win? He threw a piece of armor across the room.

Still ruled by your emotions Yoric, preoccupied by fear. We don't want our children to live in a world controlled by fear.And you want your mother to see peace before she dies.

Yoric sat down on the ground, head in hands.Ma.Have I forgotten about you?He looked up at Ethan.But when will we stop?Till we're all dead?

Ethan said forcibly.Till we are all dead!Till none of our clan has to deal with living like this anymore!He bit his lip.Yoric, you can help us.Ellie can take care of herself, she's a big girl.

Yoric stood silently and stared at Ethan.Licking his lips, he nodded.

I will stay until the end of the spring.If our standings have not improved, then you have lost me.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	6. 6

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Six

one, two, kick!That's right, keep it up!Ellie's voice bit through the chilly spring air. She stood on a fallen log, feet gripping for balance.You are all doing exceptionally well.She looked out across her class of two hundred girls.I have a reward for you.She grinned.The rest of the day off.

A murmur of excitement rumbled through the class.Ellie stepped down from the log.

I know its spring, so I wanted you all to enjoy the nice weather.She walked up to her oldest class of girls to greet them happily.

You know what they say about the spring, instructor Conte?Ellie's best student, Kira, a slim red headed girl, inquired with a glint in her eye.

Ellie furrowed her brow in mock concentration.That girls should be at home cleaning house in the spring with their mothers?

I think she means spring romance, instructor Conte.Misha, a girl with short brown hair and a sneaky smile piped in.

Yeah, what about it?Ellie challenged.She considered these girls more than students; they were her friends. She had taught them the fighting arts, and Ellie gained the acceptance of a group of females for the first time in her life.

Oh, we've seen you positively swooning over Cela's brother.Kira grinned.

Cela laughed.Yeah, at home Connor never can stop talking about you.Every day its Ellsyn this, and Ellsyn that.He just repeats your name over, and over

That's _enough._ You girls are telling tales.Ellie interrupted blushing.She knew Connor would never do such a thing, even if he did like her.

You're blushing, Misha pointed out.You wouldn't be blushing if what we were saying was entirely false.

Its warm out here.Ellie quickly covered.Now you girls go get ready for the dance tonight, you don't want to be unprepared.

The girls all nodded in mock obedience and headed back to the village, dissolved in giggles.

The forest was alive with new sounds of spring.The wet grass felt divine between her toes.Her mood was sheer happiness.The girls were progressing faster than she had ever expected.They were ready for battle.In a few weeks the spring rains would cease and she would be able to return to tribe conte. She crossed the soft grass to stand on the bank of the Great Northern Lake.She looked across the calm expanse of water

She heard a familiar voice in her ear.She turned around quickly.

Don't tell me I scared you Ellie.Connor grinned.

You?Scary?Not likely.I was merely startled by your appearance, that's all.

Oh?I met my sister and her friends coming down the path.They were giggling about something again.It's a relief you don't make those noises.Were they making fun of your accent again?

Ellie blushed violently.No, not this time.

What was it?

Oh, nothing.

Come on, it obviously bothered you.

Not much.Its nothing really.She fiddled with the edge of her tunic.

What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?

An evil look appeared in Ellie's eye.A minute later Connor found himself in the lake.

You could start by swimming.She giggled.

Oh no.You're making those noises.He thrashed around and finally reached the shore.The least you could do is give me a hand.Have some pity on the poor cripple.

Ellie snorted.I suppose I could let you up.She knelt down and held out her hand.Connor reached up and took a firm hold.Before Ellie could establish firm footing, he pulled her down into the water with him.

After a second she came up sputtering.Ok, we're even now.Deal?

He splashed her with water.I don't think so.

Ellie lunged to dunk him underwater.

A hundred torches lit Naxen's town square with luminous firelight.The atmosphere was brimming with excitement.Groups of people stood chatting happily, smiles upon their faces.Musicians produced merry tunes for the young people dancing.Tables were heaped with food from the spring hunts.

Kira called out from a cluster of girls near the refreshment table.Cela, dressed in her new spring dress, hurried to greet her friends.

Where's your brother?We were planning on making him dance with Instructor Conte.She grinned mischievously.

I haven't seen him in hours.

Well, we're gonna have to hunt him down.Instructor Conte too.I heard she's going back to her clan soon.She shouldn't miss this occasion.Kira pointed.But meanwhile, lets take advantage of the food!We'll need energy to persuade those two.The other girls agreed.

Sounds of laughter were heard in the trees as Ellie and Conner made their way down the path towards town.

Slow down, Ellie, I can't keep up.Ellie paused for a moment to let him catch up to her.They approached the square.

Umm, shouldn't we arrive separately?She asked sheepishly.

I don't see why that's necessary.Connor continued to walk down the path.

But they'll be assuming, Conn.We don't want them to assume.

He halted.Maybe you're right, we don't want their false accusations.Come here.He motioned to her.

Ellie obeyed.He put an arm on her shoulder.Hold still, I think I hear something.

What?What is it?Ellie shifted impatiently.He took one step closer to her and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.He drew away after a moment.Now the accusations won't be false.He turned around and hobbled down the path.She stood there for a moment, in slight shock before running back to her hut to change for the dance.

Instructor—I mean Ellie!She heard her name being called as she entered the square.Soon her students, chattering and laughing, surrounded her.

Why are you late?Kira inquired.We thought you'd be early like always.

Ellie's blush gave her away.I just had some extra work to do.

Sure, right girls?Kira laughed.

But then again, courting my brother could be considered work, Cela added.The group of girls snickered.

I was _not_ courting him!Ellie muttered.

We're just teasing you Ellie.We'll stop if you ask us to.Misha said softly.

No, its ok.I guess I deserve it.Ellie shook her head.Now why aren't you girls dancing?

No boys this year, Instructor.Misha answered.

Right.That could pose a problem.But not to worry. Ellie glanced towards the center of the square. Oh, look, the Headsman is about to speak.I am needed.Listen closely girls.She tread softly to where Gaither was standing.Connor was with him; she avoided his gaze.

Attention clansmen!May I have everyone's attention please?

The clansmen began to gather around the Headsman, each lifting their expecting eyes to Gaither with a warm trust.Gaither cleared his throat.

I will get straight to the point.Ellsyn of Tribe Conte has trained your daughters and we have all learned to trust her as a clansman.She plans to take them to fight in the great battle to unite the lands.But you must choose to let them go, or I fear they will leave without our blessing.What will it be?

She heard murmuring from the crowd.Her mind was racing with thoughts of home.Home.She had to get home.She felt a sudden overwhelming urge to run, but her feet held her in place.Her ears were filled with white noise, breath labored. 

She heard Connor's voice.

She realized she was squeezing her eyes shut.She relaxed and opened them.

Isn't it great!The Clan has agreed let the girls go.

She sighed with relief.The clansmen were scattering and returning to their socializing.That's the best news I've heard all day.She looked around to see the girls gathering again, all talking at once.

Well, girls, we need a name.Ellie addressed them.

Ellie's Avengers Connor suggested.

Ellie's Executioners one of the girls shouted.

Ellsyn sighed.How about a name that describes us all?LikeWarrior Maidens?

Kira stated.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	7. 7

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

# Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Seven

_This is your world.The snow blankets the land, and the world slips into a frozen despair._

The dissonant clink of ale mugs summoned Yoric from his indulgent thoughts.He blinked and his eyes focused around the campfire.

Ere's another mug for the ol' conquering hero.A rough soldier pushed another ale into Yoric's empty hands.S' plenty more ware that came from, har, har.The soldier pounded Yoric on the back and turned to his companions, all guzzling ale and recounting their own version of the past battle.Incidentally, tribe Conte appeared victorious, although the battle had stretched on for days, with many losses on both sides.Yoric furrowed his brow, trying to remember why the men were calling him 

_Why not ask Ethan to do it?He's the Headsman.And I'm sure he wouldn't turn down your request. And this stuff is his kind of thing, being the hero and stuff.I'm just in this so my mother won't starve to death._

Almost like magic, Ethan appeared in front of him._Stop fading out like that ol' boy._ He told himself._You're beginning to scare me._

Hey Champ.Ethan collapsed wearily on a log next to Yoric.I see your nerves are sufficiently oiled.That's good.Wouldn't want our big war hero bailing out due to fatigue or anything.Ethan teased Yoric thoroughly.You should have that wound looked at though.He was referring to a deep gash across his right shoulder.The ale was dulling the pain, but it wouldn't be long before the loss of blood would start effecting him.

_What can I do?I am only one man.Even if I knew how to vanquish the darkness, who would follow a nobody from a mountain clan._

Yoric laughed bitterly.I think I'm going to be ill.

Ethan grinned, ignoring Yoric's bitter tone.Nay _hero_.It's just th' ale.He mimicked the soldiers and thumped Yoric on the back.General'd ne'er get sick af'er a battle. Ethan snorted.Not even with a gash like that.He added.

Yoric stood.Cos, you're scaring me.Maybe you should see the healers?He smiled cynically and started down the path to his tent.Ethan followed, still taunting.

Oh now that you're—

Yoric interrupted with a sharp that's enough glance.

Ethan shrugged.Well, we've won every battle since you decided to stay.It's not magic.And its certainly not luck.

Yoric opened the tent flap and entered.You honestly think that I have battle _skill?_ You should have realized by now that it was just chance.He stripped off his bloody tunic and searched around for a fresh one. He gave up on his search when he failed to locate one.Yoric glanced at Ethan.

You realize that there's probably not a stitch of clean linen in this entire camp?

Ethan gave Yoric a wary look.Hey, that's the womenfolk's job.What do you expect me to do, require a course in sewing to join this brigade?He frowned at his own clothing.We haven't been back to base in weeks.And we haven't got the time.Yoric rustled through his chest to grab the bundle of linen hidden deep within.He tucked it into his outer tunic carefully.

_Our people are facing a great peril.The land is shrouded in a darkness far colder than the deepest of winters.They eagerly await the spring._

Yoric shook his head tiredly.Eager Ethan, always the first to rouse the troops from their leisure. He sighed and then turned around to stare Ethan directly in the eyes.He held the gaze tensely.

_But as long as our people remain islands unto themselves, you will never die in peace._

These troops need rest.

_Bring this to your Headsman at his most desperate hour_

Yoric spoke slowly, putting weight on every word. They're physically and mentally exhausted.If they don't get rest now— Yoric's lecture was interrupted but shouts from outside the tent.The young men looked at each other and trudged outside.

_not a minute before._

What is it?Are we being attacked?Ethan shifted into command mode.

I dunno, Sir, but they're armed.A guardsman answered him, out of breath.The sentry posts were located a few miles from camp.He had been stationed at the southwestern post.

How many, what kind Ethan's rattled off questions.

A guard paused to catch his breath.Comparable in size to us.Mostly on foot but a few on horseback, Sir. Half carrying spears

At that moment another sentry guard appeared from the north entrance.The guard rasped, his breath ragged.We are being attacked from the north.

Yoric slipped unnoticed from the camp after hearing the details about the approaching groups of fighters. He followed the rough path southwest a few miles.

Ethan listened to the information impatiently.When the guards had finished reporting he called out to the troops.

Attention!All men to arms!Cease your weapons and muster arms!He looked around frantically.Yoric!Yoric, where are you?Yoric!

Ethan's voice faded into the night.Yoric's mind had finally stilled and he had composed his thoughts. The only thoughts that possessed his mind were that of the moment.He walked steadily along the northwestern trail, his eyes alert and focused on the path in front of him.But this moment was short lived.The sounds of the night surrounded him, and for a moment he wasn't a commander of the Conte force, but a child in the northern forests, camping with his cousin.He could almost hear the sounds of splashing from refreshing swims in the river.And he walked beneath the trees as if somebody was going to leap from the branches and onto the path in front of him.His thoughts flowed like the finest grain through his mind.Images flashed before his eyes of pleasant memories before the warring times.He finally allowed himself to think about Ellie. Ellysn.Thoughts of war didn't deserve a place among thoughts of her.She represented happiness.She represented that period of his life where the world was filled with vibrant colors and new things were waiting to be discovered if only they climbed higher, ran farther, and swam deeper. 

_Worry not young Yoric.She is safe in our hands._

Yoric blinked. The thoughts of war had returned

_Safe for now, that is._

Safe is a relative term.He stated aloud.

Safe from what?A voice echoed out of the darkness.Yoric raised his eyes from the ground.He had walked straight into the approaching forces, which had been his direct intention.

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



	8. 8

yoricfanfic

Missed me?I know you didn't.heh.I was surfing around and I realized I hadn't even uploaded everything I had written yet (much less written anything new in six months).Maybe this will get me inspired again.

Author's Note: 

This fanfic is set in the distant past, Tortall. Some content belongs to Tamora Pierce, and other content I have taken liberties with. If you are concerned with what belongs to me and what belongs to Tamora Pierce, please email me at [cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com][1]

Yoric's Tale: The Gathering

Eight

Ellie.

The voice was all too familiar.Her voice rang out in the night like a clarion call.She spoke calmly, but to him she was screaming.The soft memories that had lapped at his heels before now enveloped him strongly and without warning.He looked up from his downcast gaze at the undergrowth and—

He was met with the cool gaze of a stranger.Ellie was speaking, but Yoric's ears were hearing only his own thoughts.Who was the young man standing next to her?_Ellie, what have you brought us?_

"Yoric?"There was concern in her voice.He could barely detect it above the rushing in his ears.He would not pass out however.He was beyond that. He forced himself to meet her eyes.When he met her gaze in the torchlight the pain was evident to her, but she said nothing.

"Ellie…" But he was at a loss for words.Not even a distance and practiced response escaped his lips._So much for appearing cool._

There was concern in her eyes.She spoke to her companion, but Yoric did not register the words.Their lips were moving.Yoric struggled with coherence once again, and finally made it to the surface of consciousness.

"The camp is this way."He barely had the strength to lift his arm to point in camp's direction."If you wish, I will lead you there."He bowed his head.

"Yoric…" Ellie furrowed her brow."There's something wrong?"In the dim light her eyes flickered over.

_As long as our people remain islands unto themselves, you will never die in peace._

Yoric's eyes were suddenly clear.His chin, which was falling earthward, snapped up to meet Ellie's eyes again."We are being attacked from the north."His voice rang out clear in the cool night air."Our troops are weary from constant battling.We cannot fight by ourselves anymore."

Ellie and her companion listened solemnly.A soldier broke ranks behind them and pushed pass the two, coming forward to address Yoric.

"We are here to help you.We **_can_** help you."The girl's striking dark eyes shone defiantly as she stared directly into Yoric's eyes.She was carrying a simple spear, but she but she wielded it with a grip fit for a broad axe.The girl's eyes shifted to Ellie and her companion."Tell him, Instructor Conte.We are yours to command and we are ready to fight until the enemy is no longer."She spoke these words fiercely, without a tinge of mercy in her voice.It was at this moment Ellie's army was revealed.Five hundred soldiers stood behind them, all women, clothed in armor that was traditionally adorned by men, and wielding spears, swords, axes, and bows with equal strength and agility.

Ellie spoke a few words to her companion and nodded, turning a steady gaze to Yoric.

"Then, General Yoric.We are yours to command." 

***

Ethan's knees almost gave way as he gazed the horde of 500 soldiers rushing over the Southern ridge and into the valley.The Conte forces were no match for 500 hundred more fresh men.No!He would never stop fighting!Ethan violently defended himself from a blow from a broadsword and viciously knocked the offender to the ground, running him through.He wouldn't die until the last breath had gone from his body, until the last ounce of blood had escaped him.

A shimmer of red hovered over the approaching band of soldiers.Red and Gold.Could it be?red and Gold were Conte's own colors.And he could bet that Yoric was commanding the force.But where did he find the extra troops…?

A swift blow from an axe almost decapitated him, but Ethan anticipated the blow and leaped out of the way in a split second, tumbling to the ground.He managed to avoid the blade again, sending its wielder to the ground to wrestle with Ethan.After a short struggle, Ethan furtively found his dagger and jabbed blindly as a mixture of mud and blood filled his eyes.At last his assailant fell limp and Ethan staggered to his feet.Yoric's fleet was now upon the battlefield.Ethan wiped his eyes as his ears rang with a sharp battle cry._Ellie._

Yoric was suddenly before him, stumbling forward.The sounds of thundering blades filled his ears anew.He could faintly hear Yoric calling his name.

"Ethan!Quickly!"Yoric was unwrapping a linen bundle in his hands.He shoved it into Ethan's empty hands.Ethan beheld an amethyst sparkle amongst the white folds.The new soldiers surrounded him, forming a protective circle.

"What…what is this?"Ethan screamed in question, studying the purple object.For a moment it seemed like Yoric had been lost in the confusion.

"A gift from the Gods."Yoric was beside him once more."To unite the kingdom and bring peace and prosperity."A challenging cry rose up from the Northern attackers.Ethan's circle surged ahead.

"How…how do I use it?"

"I dunno…just…" The crowds carried Yoric away again.

Ethan held the jewel in his hands and felt nothing.It was slightly warm from Yoric's body heat but it carried no heat of its own.Ethan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

There was only darkness.He opened his eyes again.

"This is my kingdom."He said aloud."I was born to rule these lands and that is what I shall do.And I shall see it that no man, woman or child feels the effects of poverty, or war, or hunger ever again.The lands will be green once more, farms will produce bushels upon bushels of goods, and the land will thrive."He thought he felt a bit of heat emanating from the jewel.

He closed his eyes once again, and there was a pinprick of light in the vast darkness.Ethan focused his mind on that tiny point of light, trusting his outside environment to the surrounding troops.

_This light is hope in our world.At the beginning it was only a spot, a tiny fleck of light in the darkness.When my father was killed, that pinprick almost faded out completely, but when Yoric and I took command of Conte's troops, the light became a torch, illuminating our little force and bringing light to our tiny corner of the world.As the battle raged, the light would flicker and grow, but the victories outnumbered the defeats and the light prevailed.Ellie's troops illuminated the battlefield, but we still cannot see beyond the hills.This jewel is meant to bring the world into light.With light there is knowledge.With knowledge there is a greater hope for peace._

And as these thoughts coursed through Ethan's mind, the picture grew behind his closed eyes.He saw that last day on the mountaintop, his last day as a carefree boy, hanging on Yoric's every word, and tagging along at his boot heels.He saw beyond the mountain, into the valley, no longer dulled by the aftermath of battle, but green and full of exuberant life.The light was spreading rapidly now, uncovering forgotten lakes and rivers, stretching north to the highest peaks where it was said that the Gods reside, south, across the vast burnout desert, the heat of which could burn up an entire army.The light extended west, to the green coastal hills, and to the white sandy beaches of the ocean, and west, across the plains, winding through rivers and coursing through the deepest of lakes into hill country.As far as his mind's eye could see, the land glowed with rich light.But his vision was not at an end.Next came the animals.First the rodents and the reptiles, creeping and scurrying through the tall grasses and the damp riverbeds, and then came the fish, filling the waters.The air was alive with birds and insects, fluttering around.Foxes and wolves prowled the forests as deer flitted by.Last came the humans.Wide-eyed and beaming, the humans looked up to the sky and thanked their Gods.Ethan's last vision was that of a great city, on the banks of a river, surrounded by a forest on one side, and a great structure of stone perched on a hill.There was a man dressed in velvet with a crown of gold on his head.Ethan squinted at the man's face…

But the vision became too overpowering, and the light that was welcoming before strained his eye and overloaded his visual synapses.His eyes opened and he blinked.The vision was gone.In its place was the ruin of the battle-scarred landscape.But the fighting had stopped.Ethan looked down at the stone in his hand, now unremarkably dull in his bloodstained hands.

"Ethan…" That was Ellie's voice he heard.He turned numbly.

But she was hugging him, and he could not hold back his emotion no matter how tired he was.

"Happy to see me?"Her voice sounded sickeningly cheery.He couldn't see her face, but he could guess she was grinning like an idiot.

An idiot who had just helped win a war for him.

"That's an understatement."He hugged her tightly and drew back.She was smiling, and the corners of his mouth twitched up disobediently and soon he was smiling as well.Soon they were laughing and jesting like old times, but under the surface there was much to be discussed.

Yoric appeared over a hill, conversing with a dark haired young man with a limp.

"Who's that?"Ethan said wearily.Ellie grinned."You don't recognize Yorrie?"Ethan elbowed her. 

"Actually, I probably wouldn't have recognized him."She spoke slowly, with a tinge of sadness.She shook her head and returned to her smiling self."That's Connor.He's helped me with training the girls."

"Girls?"Ethan furrowed his brow."I thought you would have started making sense by now Ellie." 

Ellie snorted."Your heros?The ones that saved you?"

"The soldiers?What about them?" 

"We call ourselves Warrior Maidens.You would do well to remember that, right Connor?"Connor and Yoric were within hearing range.

Connor grinned."Yes, whatever Instructor."He cleared his throat."Five hundred Warrior Maidens and one crippled camp straggler."

"We couldn't have done anything without the crippled camp straggler."Ellie hugged him tightly."Are the settlers from Naxen safe?No problems?"She didn't let go of him.Connor nodded.

"Didn't even catch a glimpse of battle.They've set up camp on the banks of the river.Looks like the ideal place for a new settlement."

Ethan listened to these words carefully, nodding."That's not such a bad idea."

   [1]: mailto:cyclepinsetter@yahoo.com



End file.
